halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Headless Horseman (song)
"The Headless Horseman" is a villain song from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad sung by Brom Bones (Bing CrosbyBing Crosby). In the sing-along version in Disney Sing Along Songs: Happy Haunting: Party at Disneyland, the singing voice of Brom and the chorus is different than the one used in the film. In addition, the song starts at the line "When (the) spooks have a midnight jamboree" along with using scenes where Ichabod is running away from the Headless Horseman and when he's in the hollows. In 1990, late singer Kay Starr, performed the song for the Halloween Stomp album. Lyrics (Speech in rhyme) Brom: Just gather 'round and I'll elucidate on what goes on outside when it gets late. Long about midnight, The ghosts and banshees, They get together for their nightly jamboree. There's things with horns and saucer eyes some with fangs about this size. (Speech) Woman #1: Some are fat. Woman #2: And some are thin. Creepy Man: And some don't even wear their skin! (Speech in rhyme) Brom: Oh, I'm telling you, brother, it's a frightful sight' to see what goes on Halloween night. Oh When the spooks have a midnight jamboree, they break it up with fiendish glee. Ghosts are bad, but the one that's cursed is the Headless Horseman, he's the worst. Chorus: That's right, he's a fright on Halloween night. Brom: When he goes a-joggin cross the land, holdin' a noggin', in his hand, demons take one look and groan, and hit the road for parts unknown. Chorus: Beware, take care, he rides alone. Brom: And, there's no spook like the spook that's spurned. Chorus: They don't like him, and he's really burned. Brom: He swears to the longest day he's dead, All: he'll show them that he can get a head Brom: They say he's tired of his flamin' top, He's got a yen to make a swap. So he rides one night each year, to find a head in Hollow here. Women: Now, he likes them little, he likes them big. Men: Parted in the middle, or a wig. Chorus: Black or white, or even red. Brom: The Headless Horseman needs a head. All: With a hip-hip and a clippety clop, he's out looking for a top to chop. Brom: So don't stop to figure out a plan, All: you can't reason with a headless man. (Speech in rhyme) Brom: Now, if you doubt this tale is so, I met that spook just a year ago. Now, I didn't stop for a second look, but made for the bridge that spans the brook. For once you cross that bridge, my friends, Chorus: The ghost is through, his power ends. Brom: So, when you're riding home tonight, make for the bridge with all your might. He'll be down in the Hollow there. He needs your head. Look out! Beware! Women: With a hip-hip and a clippety clop, Men: He's out looking for a head to swap. All: So, don't try to figure out a plan, you can't reason with a HEADLESS MAN!!!!!! Category:Songs Category:Disney songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos